To Try One's Best
by GiLaw
Summary: When Wordac is called by Raven to be in the quest for Ultimate Warrior, she isn't sure she'll be able to do it. However with some encouragement from her friend Harsam, Wordac decides that simply trying her hardest and being considered is enough for her. Based on my experiences doing Minecraft Raven Champion's Season.


**Hi guys :)**

 **So yeah, if you've been reading my other Raven story "Confrontation", or have talked to me in general you're probably aware that recently I was in a Minecraft recreation of the classic children's adventure game show.**

 **And well some things happened, I got voted back in for the Champion's Season and as you can imagine being up against some champions wasn't the easiest.**

 **So this fic came to mind. It's basically similar to how I felt being in the Champion's Season and how I dealt with it, hence why Wordac is the main focus here. I hope it'll come through in this. Also Wordac is one of my favourite warriors in terms of personality, she was such a sweetheart for the two days she was in ^_^**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy ;)**

 **To Try One's Best**

Glancing up to examine her surroundings, Wordac took in the chalky skies, the gleaming sun, the old tangled ropes that served as goals for the other tribe members. All young warriors, all dressed in blue-grey garments and brown scarves to protect their necks. They were madly playing football, their feet skidding to catch it, the hollow plastic sound when someone kicked it. As someone kicked ot too powerful off course, Wordac jerked and quickly shifted away even though the ball whizzed past not too close to her.

"Sorry," a warrior panted, rushing past her to retrieve it.

Wordac just murmured a small "It's fine" as pleasantly as she could, though the player hardly heard it because one, her voice came out in a whisper and two, he was too occupied to hear her anyway.

As he ran back towards the playing field (if you could call it that, for it was rather stony for a playing field), he paused and gave her a look and Wordac shifted uncomfortably, slowly raising the drawing board in her hands towards her so he couldn't see it.

"Care to join us?"

Wordac bit her lip and glanced at the group of warriors who were mostly strolling around, some flicking glances back at her and she wondered why they would ask her. Not that she wasn't interested, she liked watching sports (from a distance at least) and she herself liked to keep fit to keep a slim figure, but . . . she wasn't exactly the bravest warrior when playing those kind of games. She noticed two of the warriors suddenly tackling one another and although it was playful, it reminded her of how rough things could get out on the pitch.

"Nuh- No thanks," she murmured finally and the male warrior just shrugged and sprinted back into the group and the boisterous play continued. Watching them cautiously, Wordac slowly lowered her drawing board again and continued on with the picture she was sketching. The warriors were too active to work in, but for the most part she had managed to fit in the goals, the skies, the stone ground, even the little stubs of grass that no one else might have notice. Squinting her blue eyes, Wordac gently worked in that little bit more line so that the piece of grass looked more like grass. Anyone would've told her the picture was amazing but she didn't have the confidence to admit that.

Above her, the sound of a raven calling could be heard and Wordac looked up to see the majestic black bird flying around her, circling above her, calling and calling. How beautiful it looked, with it's silky black beak and beady eyes. As it flapped its wings and flew off into the distance, Wordac looked down at her drawing and decided she was going to add it in. Within a few seconds, a wonderfully detailed black raven was in the skies, fitting perfectly with everything else- not that she knew that.

She suddenly heard hasty crunchy footsteps behind her and raised the drawing board again. Looking behind her, she could see that it was just her good friend Harsam (trying desperately to run), but nonetheless, she still shifted in her position, hoping that she wouldn't see the drawing, despite the fact that it was almost perfect.

"Hi," she said, slightly louder because Harsam was a warrior she actually knew and felt comfortable with around her, yet even though she spoke louder, it was actually still very quiet.

"Hi." Harsam was wheezing by the time she reached her friend and when she sat next to her, it reminded Wordac of just how different they were in terms of shape, size and personality. Harsam was a cheery, enthusiastic, intelligent girl, rather strong for the short chubby body she had and her dark short hair had been scraped into pigtails, so that her fringe was left loose. Wordac on the other hand was tall and slender with long chestnut coloured hair which she liked to keep in a flowing ponytail. As for cheery, enthusiastic, strong and intelligent- well cheery, she tried to be, intelligent she hoped she was. As for the others . . . yeah, she wasn't exactly the best at those.

Harsam was eyeing the drawing board in Wordac's hands with interest and Wordac bit her lip, gently placing it on her lap so that she couldn't see the drawing either. Harsam certainly noticed but she knew to keep quiet about that for it wasn't always nice to be pushy with such a timid girl.

"Are you gonna play football?"

Wordac glanced at the football players again and they seemed to be getting that little bit rougher as she noticed hands getting grabby and pully, something that the football players themselves wouldn't even notice.

"I . . . don't think so."

"Nah, that's okay," Harsam replied perfectly happy. "I don't I will either."

A smile spread across Wordac's face, a small and shy one but a smile nonetheless. The two girls sat around in a fairly comfortable silence (apart from the shouting and skidding of the football players) when Harsam spoke again.

"So you know that quest I was talking about?"

Wordac looked at her, eyebrows raised a little. "Yeah? Isn't that the one- I- I've heard legends of him . . . Raven, is it?"

Harsam nodded eagerly, a smile, (much bigger than Wordac's) coming to her own face. "Yeah, that's it!"

"Did he summon you?" Wordac straightened on the stone bench, her soft voice growing slightly louder.

"YES!" Harsam was beaming, fists clenched, shoulders tensed, trying to keep her jumpy body under control.

Wordac gaped at her for a moment before her face crumpled into that of a massive smile, one that she only showed when she was really really happy. "Oh Harsam, that's great!" She reached out to pat her friend's shoulder and Harsam was too giggly to respond so she added "You're so lucky!"

"He called you too!"

Wordac suddenly stiffened, smile dropping, withdrawing her hand. "Sorry?"

"When I was running to tell you, I saw him circling you, and he was calling you too." Harsam suddenly lowered her eyebrows, watching as Wordac's eyes swiveled around, her fingers waggling a little before she took her drawing board again and raised it to examine the picture. That raven . . .

"Hey, that's really good," Harsam said complimentary.

Wordac didn't respond, just looked at the raven in the picture and then looked back up into the horizon across the playing field, oblivious to the loud cheering as one of the bigger girls scored a goal for her team and shook her fists in a happy but competitive manner. Her hair was similar to Harsam's, tied into much tighter, harsher pigtails, with parts of it really scraped into a braid going up and down the back.

"That girl got called as well," said Harsam. "I kinda heard her talking about it the other day, she was really chuffed . . . I think her name's Dyrel?"

Wordac still didn't notice, she was still staring mindlessly into the horizon as if her ears had suddenly blocked off any sound. Her grip on the drawing board tightened and her shoulders hunched up. Seeing this Harsam decided that she was going have to give her friend some encouragement.

"You know, the raven would only call you if he felt you could do really well . . . And there are lots of people in this village who really like you. I'm not the fittest myself, in fact I'm really surprised but . . . We could do team stuff together! Some of the challenges will be fun . . ." Harsam's encouraging smile dropped as Wordac turned towards her, trying not to stare but she was looking at her, shocked, uncertain. She had her arms wrapped around her drawing board, clinging on like she would faint if she didn't.

"You know what?" Harsam sighed, raising her hand. Wordac shifted back at first, as if the hand was a bear or something but she just reached out and placed it comfortingly on her shoulder. "That raven wouldn't call you if he didn't feel you could do well. So just . . . do the tournament and try your best, okay?" Harsam nodded, tightening her grip on Wordac's shoulder as if she were trying to squeeze some courageous juice into her. "Just enjoy it. Try your best and that's all that can be asked of you, really."

Wordac nodded shakily as Harsam patted her on the back. "Okay . . . I- I'll try."

"That's all that matters," Harsam smiled.

Wordac nodded again, looking down at her drawing then back at the football players, particularly the Dyrel girl who had scored that goal and seemed so eager about it. There were going to be some good warriors in that tournament, warriors that she possibly wouldn't be able to keep up with. She heard the Raven call from the distance again and as she glanced up, she couldn't see it but for some reason, it gave her a little bit of encouragement she badly needed.

Just to be acknowledged by the Raven himself and be considered for the quest was enough.

If she went out really early then at least she knew she was going to go out trying her best, and that was enough for her.

 **Okay so that's the fanfic! I hope you liked it!**

 **So yeah, please read and review and check out my other stories! I really need to update Confrontation, don't I? I might write some more Raven stories if any come to mind. Maybe with some original warriors.**

 **Anyway, see ya! ;D**


End file.
